Domino High
by utauchan41
Summary: Marik has moved to Domino and it's his first time going to school! At school he meets a rude but very handsome boy with white hair named Bakura. Will Marik end up with Bakura and what happens when Melvin comes to school later on too and starts to ruin things for Marik? Yaoi; Thiefshipping! Rated T for future relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Utau: Hey guys! This is a fanfic where Marik actually goes to school! For some reason I love those stories that have some forbidden school romance and trials and blah blah blah so I decided hey what the hell lets make one! It is sort of ooc but it makes sense and I hope you guys enjoy it so please review! Rated T for future thiefshipping and deathshipping.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't have anything to do with yugioh or the abridged series be thankful i don't it would be full of yaoi**

**Don't like yaoi or thiefshipping? don't read if you do yaaaaaaay reeeaaaad thiiiiiiiis!**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I fumbled my hand in a frantic attempt to shut off my alarm clock. It was way to early for me to get up and for such a stupid reason too. School. That's right school. I just moved to Japan with my sister Ishizu and my brother Odion. I used to live in Egypt but that's another story for another time. Regardless Ishizu decided I need a "_proper_" education and that I will wake up at insane times only to be tortured for eight hours day. Considering I used to be home schooled I haven't the slightest idea what to expect when starting mid-year of freshman year at Domino High. I just hope that I don't get into any trouble...speaking of trouble look at the time! Ishizu is gonna kill me if I am late on my first day!

I sigh in relief as I step into the old school building just as the bell rang. Briefly before class I met up with my new homeroom teacher Mr. Motou and was informed not to enter the class room until he gave the signal to go in. I stood outside the door fidgeting nervously as I heard Mr. Motou say, "As you all probably already know we have a new student that will be joining us today! please com on in." I slowly slid open the door before carefully making my way to the front and center of the room where I made a small bow and introduced myself.

"I'm Marik Ishtar. Pleased to meet you all. I just moved here from Egypt so I do hope you will all take good care of me." I sighed and sulked a little at my lousy and clearly boring introduction. If only I could do something more unique but the girls obviously didn't care seeing as they were still giggling and talking about how I am "cute". I am not cute! Those damn girls need to learn how to talk quieter. My sulking didn't last long however as I caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and shook it a few times as I stared in awe at the angel before me. He had white hair that cascaded midway down his back and seemed so soft yet it spiked outward a bit with two batwings resting atop his head. He had the palest and clearest skin I've ever seen and the deepest brown eyes that seemed to have just a tint of red to them. I stood there in awe for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. I snapped back into reality as I realized that everyone was staring at me while I was off in coocoo land dreaming about some guy. Wait...GUY?! OH RA NO I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT GAY! It's okay I'm just out of it right? I mean I had to wake up like really early so I'm a bit confused is all.

"Marik how about we find you a seat? Ah the seat over there in the back is free. Right next to Bakura!" Mr. Motou had said pointing towards a small desk and chair in the very back of the room. I nodded and walked back stopping briefly to stare at the white haired angel who was now dubbed Bakura.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"What the bloody hell do you want new kid?" I spat in disgust at the Egyptain standing before me with awe in his eyes.

"Oh...U-ummmmm...well.. nothing." I smirked as the new kid blushed and quickly turned to sit but missed the chair completely turning him beat red. As klutzy as the kid was I have to admit he was pretty good looking. Wait a moment did I just think a _guy_ was _attractive? _No no no no no no no! There is no way I just thought that! I like chicks! Only chicks! I once checked out that science teacher Mai. She had huge breasts! I wasn't really interested though but it did fascinate me that they didn't weigh her down causing her to fall forward. Now that I think about it I have never had a girlfriend nor really been that interested in girls at all. I just assumed i had really high expectations and the right one hasn't come along yet. Wait! That's it! There just hasn't been the right one yet I'm straight! That guy just looks so much like a girl it threw me off!

* * *

**Marik's POV**

It turned out I have every one of my morning classes with Bakura. I think he hates me or something because every time I tried to catch a glance at him he was already glaring daggers at me! Lunch time however had finally rolled around! I glanced around standing frozen at the front of the large cafeteria unsure of where to sit until someone came up behind me who looked exactly like Bakura.

"Hello. My name is Ryou Tozokou. You're new here right? You can come sit with me and my friends then! I think you have my twin Bakura in some of your classes." The small white haired boy said. So he was Bakura's twin? I mean sure they look alike but Ryou is so polite and Bakura is just rude and jerky. I followed the boy to his lunch table though where i recognized a few people from my other classes. One boy had blonde hair and a rather stupid personality but seemed nice enough. His name was Joey. There was also Tea from my english class who had short brown hair and seemed to have some crazy obsession with friendship. There was also a boy with tricolored hair that defied gravity who was also extremely nice like Ryou. THen there was Yami who was dating Yugi and basically looked like a bigger version of him too. The oaf of the group is a guy named Tristan who is so sure that his voice gives him super strength. Duke Devlin also was in the group and he had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and wore one dice ear ring. The CEO of Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba also hung out with them but i heard it was only because he had a thing for Joey. And of course there was Bakura. The rude jerk who only smirked and thought he was the baddest bad ass around.

"Hey is that the new kid? HE doesn't look as ugly as i had hoped" Joey spoke up in some accent. I think it was Brooklyn.

"Why is that Joey do you have a thing for him?" Yami joked earning a punch from the blonde.

"No i just don't want him to get all teh attention."

"Oooops that's right you like Kaiba." Yami smirked clearly proud of himself for that comeback.

"Nyeeeeeeeeh you wish!"

"Ryou awkwardly laughed before continuing to introduce me to the group," Yes this is Marik and he just started today and I was thinking he could sit with us."

"Why should we let the brat sit here he should have to earn it," Bakura spat leaning back in his chair, feet resting on the table.

"Be nice Kura" Ryou pouted putting on his puppy dog eyes which I must say have quite the over whelming power.

"Yeah be nice Kura," I smirked in amusement.

" HEY! Only Ryou can call me by that ridiculous nickname because he is my brother."

" Oh can it fluffy" Everyone burst out in laughter at the new name I just gave the brit.

"What. did. you. just. call. me?" Bakura glared, his eye starting to twitch just the slightest.

" I called you fluffy because you're hair is so poofy and fluffy looking."

"Don't call me that again."

The rest of lunch carried on with idle chatter, people questioning me about myself, and me fighting with Bakura. After lunch the last two classes went by in a flash. I went out to the school parking lot and mounted my motorcycle and went home.

"Welcome home Marik! how was you first day?" Ishizu called from the kitchen.

"It was good I met a lot of new people and made some good friends and possibly one enemy. I think it's going to be an interesting year."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review! let me know your thoughts, ideas, and opinions **

**Marik: By the way my twin will come in later and he will be known as Melvin**

**Bakura:You have a twin?**

**Marik: Shut up fluffy you aren't supposed to know yet!**

**Bakura:Also why did I have such a short POV?! I want a longer one**

**I just couldn't think of what you would say but don' worry you'll have a longer one next chapter!**


	2. Melvin's start at school

**Utau: Hi guys! Thanks for reading and sorry if the first chapter wasn't that great. I'm gonna start looking over the story more carefully now and asking others to read it to see if i stayed in character and stuff like that. I don't think my Melvin is that good in this chapter but his ass like attitude will come out later when he is I guess more comfortable with people?**

**Thank you so much kanyon01 for reviewing and giving me suggestions on my story! If you ever want something or have any other awesome ideas please tell me :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh** **but**** i want to...then again who doesn't? with out farther adieu enjoy **

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I sat down in my usual seat next to Bakura's, who by the way, is not here yet. I've attended Domino High for about a week now and I have become good friends with Ryou and the others. They are all good people and are nice to me...well...not including Bakura at least. It seems like he takes every chance he gets to make fun of me or embarrass me in one way or another. Like one time at lunch he tripped me causing my food to scatter all around the cafeteria and managing to splash milk in my face. He also manipulates my words like that time I told Joey his shoes were cool and Bakura started asking me if I was hitting on him! As if! Oh or that one time...

_BAM!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open and an angry Bakura rushing in.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" I questioned not even knowing why I cared what his issue was.

"I don't want to talk about it Ishtar!" Bakura said warningly as his glare deepened and he proceeded to fling his soaking wet bag on to his desk with a loud thud.

"Geez I was just asking you don't have to get all defensive over it." I retorted.

"It's nothing I just met some bastard by the school gates. Now that I think about it he looked a lot like you." A guy that looked like me...Oh no it can't be. "Well either way when I refused to help him he took my bag and threw it into the pond and now all of my crap is bloody ruined!"

There is only one guy that looks like me and would be such an ass as to...

My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar new student speech. This can't be good. "Well you guys may not have heard this yet but we have a new student joining us today. If he would be so kind as to join us."

I stood up pushing off my chair so hard that it fell backwards as the door slid open to reveal none other than Melvin.

"What the hell Melvin?!" I almost yelled as he stood at the front of the room smirking as all eyes turned on me.

"Hello," he spoke, "I'm Melvin if you didn't already hear and that pansy over there is my twin brother."

As if this situation couldn't get any worse he sat Melvin in front of Bakura and those two immediately hit it off and were already planning pranks and such as how to go about destroying our school.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I have to say I think I can get along well with Melvin. He isn't an insufferable kid like his way too girly twin and he has some pretty good ideas. I think together we can create quiet the much needed chaos around here. Although at first I was pretty pissed at him for completely ruining my stuff but once you get to know the freak he's not so bad. He really does look a lot like Marik, but with the way his hair is spiked he looks more like a porcupine.

"Why the frig are you here?" I heard Marik ask his twin," I thought you were supposed to stay in Egypt till next year?"

"I did a little convincing" Melvin said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Mind explaining to me why you never said you had a twin?" I decided to join in since I had no fucking idea what they were talking about.

"Aw my baby bwother doesnt wike to tawk about wittle Melvin" Melvin said feigning innocence.

"No I don't! And I didn't expect you to show up so soon or at all." Marik spat.

I decided to cough to get their attention seeing as it was time to go to lunch and I had no clue what they were talking about. The two Egyptians growled at each other before turning to me.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "It is lunch time so i presume we should head over to the cafeteria." I said not able to keep the hint of anger out of my voice. The two proceeded to follow me to lunch and to the table that housed the friendship troop. Marik quickly introduced his twin and it wasn't long before the others started to bombard them with questions.

"Why didn't you come to school with Marik" Tea asked.

"I had some things to sort out in Egypt first" Melvin answered casually with a shrug.

"Why does your hair look like a porcupine?" I decided to add just to tick him off.

"I don't know? I like it that way" The spikey haired freak growled

"Come on 'Kura that wasn't very nice" Ryou decided to pipe up.

"Do I have to be nice?"

* * *

**Melvin's POV**

"Come on 'Kura that wasn't very nice" I heard the most angelic voice say. I turned my head towards it's direction and set eyes on the most beautiful creature around. He had white hair that laid flat down his back and framed his face perfectly, light brown eyes, and beautiful pale skin like a porcelain doll. I stared observing him and unable to look away. My mind wandered all the things i could do to him.

The thoughts, unfortunately, did not last long as I was snapped from my fantasy by someone calling my name.

"Huh?"

"Well now that we got your attention I was saying that now that we know you it's only fair that we tell you about us." The tricolored hair boy said, "I am Yugi this is my boyfriend Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, and you already know Bakura, and that is Ryou." I gazed at the white hair boy. _So his name is Ryou huh? _

"Well we are glad to have another friend so please sit down" The angel spoke gesturing to the table for us to join them. Everyone was already sitting in every seat except, to my luck, the one next to Ryou.

The rest of lunch was people trying to ask me questions but i just ignored them i was too busy staring at Ryou. Occasionally I would answer their questions with a growl just to tell them to back off.

After the day was finished Marik and I walked home with Yugi and Joey because our houses were all in the same general area. When we reached home I walked in and was greeted by gasps and concerned looks from Odion and Izhizu.

"Why are you home Melvin?" Ishizu asked.

"Great I see they didn't know either" My little bro said in a mocking tone and i faced him with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Well you know I just decided that since I manage to convince them 5 years of being kept away from people and having therapy was enough they said it was okay to let me move with you guys in Japan and continue therapy here and they even enrolled me in the same school as Marik and put me in all of his classes so he can make sure i don't kill anybody else." I motioned to my uniform to show that i really was going to his school.

"Well I guess that's that. You can share a room with Marik." Odion sighed.

"WHAT?! That's not fair I dont want to share a room with him!" Marik whined.

"Sorry Marik but you know we don't have enough rooms. and it would probably be better for him anyway. Maybe you two can bond together. It has been 5 years after all." Ishizu said. Of course Ishizu would come up with something as stupid as brotherly bonding but that's just they way she thinks I guess.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Bakura and I parted ways with everyone waving them goodbye as we walked away from the school gate in the opposite direction. I spent most of the walk home thinking about Melvin. It seemed like he was checking me out... No that couldn't be! He probably just thinks my appearance was weird like most people. But then why wasn't he staring at Bakura? Maybe he was scared of Bakura he is pretty scary at times.

"What do you think of that new guy" Bakura asked.

"Melvin?" I answered with a question.

"No the other new kid. Yes Melvin!"

"Well... I think he's nice." I couldn't help a small blush that started crawling up on my face. I don't even know why I'm blushing but this can't be good!

"It seemed like he was checking you out." Bakura said bluntly which only made me blush more. I hated how bluntly he could say things. But besides that he also thought Melvin was checking me out!

"Oh I don't think so." I answered quickly trying to diminish the thought.

I sighed and slumped down on my bed rethinking my meeting with the new Egyptian. HE couldn't possibly have feelings for me. Could he?


	3. Dreaded History Project

**Utau: Hey guys I am back with another chapter! yay! I hope you continue to enjoy the story as my writing improves. Just as a recap in the last chapter Melvin came to school and obviously experienced his love at first sight. Hopefully Ryou feels the same. I hope he does! We'll just have to see how their relationship develops as well as Bakura and Marik's. Also pardon the last name I used for the teacher I needed a name so I asked my friend to say the first last name that came to her head and well you'll see what happened...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series**

**Kazuki Takahashi: I own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Little Kuriboh: I own the abridged series well created.**

**Utau: Don't rub it in! now go away I'm trying to write wonderful thiefshipping and deathshipping romance here!**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

"I will be assigning each of you a partner and an ancient nation and you will create a presentation and then present in front of the class on Monday" Mrs. Boggins spoke from the front of the class room. "It'll be a good way for you to grow closer to your classmates and learn how to work well with others in the future." I don't get why we have to bother learning how to work with others. I can work just fine on my own thank you very much.

"So here are the partners..."

I sat there while she read off the list only half listening to see if she said my name.

"Marik," Oh there it is. I wonder who will have the joy of working with me."Your partner is... Bakura. and you will be working on ancient.."

I didn't even bother listening to what ancient nation I had. Why do I have to work with _Bakura _of all people?! He's just gonna be a jerk the entire time! We probably won't even get any work done! This is not fair! I'm gonna have a talk with Mrs. Boggins!

Speak of the devil here he comes. "Looks like we have ancient Greece. Should we go to my house or yours to work on this?"

"Your's would probably be better but we could do mine if you want."

"My house it is. You can come over right after school so we can get this over with as soon as possible." I sighed as Bakura walked away. Great. Just great it seems like he doesn't want to do this either. But I swear I will friggin kill him if he makes me fail. I sighed and turned to see Melvin approaching me with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"So who is your partner?" I was genuinely curious but mainly because I hoped he had it worse off than me...I was very wrong.

"Hehe. I got this little cream puff here and we are doing ancient...wait for it...Egypt." He stated grinning foolishly while pulling Ryou close to his side who seemed to blush a little and squeak at the motion. I bet he's scared out of his mind. Poor Ryou. Who would wanna work with a psycho like Melvin?

"Gaaaaaah! Lucky! That's no fair wanna switch?" I begged putting on my best puppy dog face. That usually works.

"No can do little bro. Have fun working on Greece with Bakura" He smirked.

"Trust me Marik although he puts up a rude front he is a good guy once you get to know him maybe working with him will help sort out your differences and you can get along better." Ryou piped up looking at me sweetly. He had that face that you just couldn't be mean or say no to.

"Grrrr fine! I'll give it a shot!"

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I blushed a little as Melvin pulled me into his side and let out a high pitched squeak. I prayed that nobody noticed it or at least assumed it was because he scared me to death. Which wasn't entirely false he did scare me a little but that's not why my reaction was the way it was. It's just cause...well...ok so I have a little crush on him. Sure he is a little "out there" if you know what I mean but he's hot and I have an unexpected thing for bad boys.

My ears perked up when I heard Melvin mention something about his little bro and Bakura so I decided to give Marik a little warning, "Trust me Marik although he puts up a rude front he is a good guy once you get to know him maybe working with him will help sort out your differences and you can get along better."

"Grrrr fine! I'll give it a shot" He growled in response.

I really don't want them to hate each other. I want them to get along so they will both probably be more willing to except how I feel about Melvin and even though the two still deny it I think they like each other and it could work out really well.

I gasped as I felt Melvin pull at my waist and start heading out the door with me. When we reached the cafeteria doors he was still holding onto my waist and some people were staring.

"Ummmm...Melvin?"

"Hm?"

"Uhhhh do you think you could um... let go.. people are staring"

"Oooops. Sorry cream puff" He chuckled as he let his hand snake off my waist. My bare waist felt weird with out his warm touch but this is no time or place to be thinking about that! I shook my head as i walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my regular table next to Yugi.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi chirped as i sat down.

"Hey!" I responded, "What did you think of that test we had in English?"

We continued on with our mindless banter and I tried my best to stay involved in the conversation but my mind kept drifting back Melvin and the fact that he is coming to my house after school! Sure it's just for a project but I'm still nervous.

* * *

**Bakura's POV **

I stood up from the couch at the sound of our door bell resounding through the house and went to greet the dreaded guests. Marik and Melvin had insisted that since it was a Friday night they should be able to go home and change because they can stay as late as they want since it was a weekend. I opened the door and glared at the two as they pushed pass me and walked right into my house with no invitation I might add.

Melvin was dressed in a black tank that showed his muscles and a pair of tan cargo pants. While Marik was dressed in a purple cut off hoodie that showed his well toned midriff and black cargo pants and his usual exotic golden jewelry that glistened in the light. And the way his hips slightly swayed when he walked, his beautiful golden hair that rested on his shoulders, and his beautiful purple eyes that are filled with so much emotion and Oh My God...I think I'm in love?!

"Bakura?" I turned to see the object of my thoughts staring at me waving his tan hand in front of my face.

"W-What?" I then notice Ryou and Melvin were looking at me with concerned dazes as well.

"You were just staring at me. Like what you see?" He teases

"Ha ha very funny,"I said in the most monotone voice I could manage."Now are we going to work on this project what?"

"Fine fine." Marik said putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "Just lead the way"

I led Marik into my room and pointed to my bed where he laid down spreading out his limbs to cover the entire bed. I grabbed my laptop off my desk and sat down next to his feet on the edge of the bed. He sat up and we immediately began searching the internet and books and by the time midnight rolled around we had finished the project.

"Gaah I'm exhausted! I can't believe we managed to finish it in one night!"Marik sighed.

"I know but at least we have the rest of the weekend free now. But it's late and I'm in the mood we could always have a little fun," I winked.

"Gross Bakura! I already told you I am NOT gay!"

"Sure your not," I spat voice dripping with sarcasm. "How about we go and check up on Ryou and Melvin they might be done too."

"Probably not Melvin is can't pay attention for more than 30 seconds."

Marik followed me out of my room and down the hall to Ryou's. It was oddly quiet behind the door besides a few...were those moans? With out giving it a second thought i pushed the door open.

"OH. MY. GOD"


	4. A relationship blossoms

**Utau: Hi again! I'm trying to update my best because believe it or not I start school Tuesday! Isn't that totally unfair! But maybe being in school will help to sharpen my writing ability and my stories will be better. I will admit in the last chapter I thought about giving Bakura a boner tee hee but I just couldn't bring myself to write it! well yet anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series so don't ask.**

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I led Melvin into my room and closed the door behind us before taking a seat at my desk.

"Ok so we got Egypt and you are from Egypt so how much do you know and how reliable is it?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Considering I spent most of my life there. Alot. Considering it's me. Not very reliable you may want to double check what I say."

I nodded and he started stating facts that I would type into google to double check and surprisingly they were mostly all right! I used the information he gave me and quickly typed it into a paper and then a powerpoint and I even made us both note cards with the parts of the speech we would give.

I stretched back into my chair and yawned. It was almost midnight!

"Well I guess that's over with. I can't believe I got it finished and so involved in it I didn't even notice the time."

I spun around in my chair and came face to face with Melvin. I jumped back into my chair and jumped a little bit more when I felt something crush against my lips. I let my eyes flutter open and I saw Melvin with his eyes squeezed shut pressing his mouth roughly against mine. It took me a moment to register what was happening but as soon as I accepted that this was really happening I started to kiss back with just as much passion as he was giving me. I felt his tongue lick at my bottom lip begging for entrance which I quickly granted. I moaned into his mouth a little and started to fight back with my tongue. He pushed his hips against mine forcing me to push back with my hips creating a moan from both of us. It felt so good to be able to kiss some one like this. To kiss _Melvin_ like this. I wished it could go on forever but I had clearly forgotten something. The two others who just so happened to be in the room across the hall.

"OH. MY. GOD" I pushed Melvin away from me and saw Bakura in the door way with one hand over his eyes and the other over Marik's.

"Umm Bakura... I can explain.." I tried to speak but I just couldn't find the words for what exactly was happening. Bakura and Marik just walked in on me and Melvin making out and grinding our hips against each other! There would never be words to describe how I felt at the moment.

"You better be able to explain what you were doing!" Bakura yelled.

"Isn't it obvious we were-" Melvin started but was cut off mid-sentence by Marik.

"I really do not want to know what in the name of ra was going on."

Melvin just shrugged but my face went thirty shades darker of red.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Ryou. Hall. Now." was all I could manage to say. I needed to talk some sense into Ryou.

"O-o-o-okay I-I-I'll be back soon" Ryou stuttered. I guess he's nervous. He should be! I just walked in on him and his boy toy making out!

"Okay Ryou lets get straight to the point why the hell were you making out with Melvin?" I nearly yelled.

"B-b-because I like him a-and he started it"

"I don't care who started it! What matters is that you went along with it! You know he's a bad guy. He's not good for you Ryou. He'll only end up hurting you."

"I know" Ryou sighed. "But I can't help it if I love him!"

Woah wait! did Ryou just say he _loves _Melvin?! He already has that strong of feelings.

'Ryou I just don't think-"

I was cut off by Ryou,"You're right you don't think! Have you ever thought about how I feel? I really like Melvin and I think it can work between us. If you were in a relationship I would support you fully even if I didn't like the guy! So please let me chose who I love and don't love!"

I blinked in surprise that Ryou actually talked back to me. He usually always listens to me.

I sighed, "Fine." Ryou cheered. "But! If he brakes your heart or hurts you I'll kick his ass!" I smiled and ruffled Ryou's hair before leading him back into the room.

* * *

**Melvin's POV**

After my little Ryou left the room with his evil twin I had to face my evil twin. Who am I kidding I'm the evil twin. Bwahahahahaha.

"Melvin... Why exactly were you kissing Ryou? I know you were the one who started it." My younger twin stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. My god is he gay!

"Because I like him and I felt like kissing him. And how do you even know if it was me or not who started it? I'm rather offended brother." I asked feigning hurt.

"I know because Ryou isn't the kind of guy who would start making out with another guy like that. He'd be to shy."

"Fine. You got me but he kissed back and enjoyed it."

"I would assume so. I didn't relly see Bakura covored my eyes. But I swear you better be serious this time about your feelings cause if you are just saying you like him and then use him and get rid of him. I will kill you." My brother hissed.

"I promise I won't hurt Ryou. I love him Marik. This time will be different than the others."

"It better be."

My little cream puff and his ass of a brother then came back into the room where Ryou ran over to me and sat on my lap while Marik and Bakura glared at us.

"What?" I asked

Bakura snorted in disgust and then stalked out of the room followed by Marik. I'm glad their gone! More Ryou for me! I then leaned down and pulled Ryou into another kiss.

This was the best history project ever!

* * *

**Utau: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Love you guys! Please continue to review and I hope you are excited for the upcoming romance! I promise thiefshipping isn't too far off but Marik does take a lot of convincing! ;)**


	5. Ishizu finds out

**Utau: I'm back~! Sorry it took ages to get this out! I have no excuses all I can say is I really hate school! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will continue to read! Just a quick recap in case you need it Bakura and Marik had just walked in on Ryou and Melvin making out! o.O Marik gave Melvin a lecture and Bakura gave Ryou a lecture but you don't need to hear those again. If you really want to go reread the previous chapter. But basically Ryou and Melvin are now a lovey dovey couple!**

**Thank you krikanalo and ThiefBakuraBronzeMarik for all of your reviews! from now on I'll try to say who reviews at the beginning of the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but if you do HAND IT OVER!**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I let out a sigh as I walk back to my desk. Thank ra I finally got that presentation with Bakura over and the teacher seemed to like it enough.

"Ok then class, now that we have finished with our presentations I have an announcement!" The teacher spoke up," We are going on a class trip" She chirped. The whole class erupted into cheers as she explained that we would be spending two nights at a team building retreat. I've never been on a school trip before so it'd be a lie if I said I wasn't in the least bit excited. "We will be leaving in exactly a week so make sure to have your permission slips signed and turned in along with the money required!" The teacher yelled as the bell rang and students sprang from their seats running to get out of the hell hole for the day.

The walk home was filled with Yugi pestering Melvin and I for more information about where we came from, apparently he has a thing for Egypt, and him explaining how exciting and super special awesome the upcoming school trip will be. I learned to tune him out a while ago but today it was especially easy considering my mind was occupied with thoughts on the newly developed couple of Melvin and Ryou. How did that happen any way? I mean Ryou is so kind and gentle and Melvin is...well Melvin. Ishizu will probably loose it when she finds out though! It's not exactly in our family values to accept gay people but since when did Melvin ever care about family values?

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"I am so excited for the school trip! I hope I can share a room with Melvin" I whispered in a dreamy tone.

"Ryou, I don't want you rooming with Melvin it could be dangerous" My twin growled.

"What do you mean?" I huffed.

"You never know with Melvin what he might try. He could get you pregnant"

"B-Bakura!" I blushed. "I am a male I can't..um.. get pregnant! Plus I'm not ready for that sorta thing I wouldn't let him do it"

"I doubt Melvin will resist screwing you just because you don't want it." Bakura insisted.

"I trust him enough and I know he cares about me. He would respect me."

"Whatever. Just you wait and don't come crying to me when he rapes you in the middle of the night"

I stopped in shock as Bakura continued walking with his signature smirk creeping eerily onto his face," BAKURA!"

I sighed and walked into the house behind Bakura as he slammed the front door open. He was still mad at the idea of me wanting to share a room with Melvin. I can understand why he is worried but Melvin is well...my um...boyfriend I know him well enough to know he will respect me. I wish Bakura would get in a relationship too. Maybe then he would understand how I feel and understand what it is like to treasure someone so much and to respect them...just maybe.

* * *

**Melvin's POV**

"Sister dearest I'm hoooome" I yelled mockingly as I walked into my home.

"What did you do this time Melvin?" Ishizu said frowning as she revealed herself.

"Nothing~ just some money for a school team building trip for me and brother dearest to go on" I cooed.

"fine" Ishizu sighed, "but only because it's a school trip"

"oh and sister dear"

"yes?"

"I do hope you don't mind that I am planning on sharing a room with my boyfriend" I smirked. Here comes the explosion.

"sure I don't see why not...WAIT YOUR WHAT?!" Ishizu yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed leaving Ishizu in shock as I escaped to my room leaving Marik to deal with the mess I made.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

"YOUR WHAT?!" Ishizu screamed. Grrrr damn you Melvin. Now I have to deal with a panicked Ishizu, which is never fun.

"uhhhh Ishizu I can explain..."

"YOU BETTER! YOU KNOW IT IS AGAINST FAMILY CODE TO DATE SOMEONE OF THE SAME GENDER!"

"Ishizu I know it's Melvin that is with a guy not me"

"Sorry Marik. I know. But how did this happen?" She asked me

"I'm not sure either...all I know is that when he had to work with Ryou on the school project me and Bakura walked in on them passionately making out." I explained as calmly as I could hoping Ishizu would react calmly. Which of course she didn't.

"THEY WERE WHAT?!"

"Making out. Relax Ishizu it's not like Melvin ever cared about family values anyway"

"I know but still! This is unthinkable!" ((utau: I have nothing against gay people obviously I am writing thiefshipping for ra's sake I am only writing as I imagine Ishizu reacting))

"It's not that bad..."

" NOT THAT BAD? really Marik?! Are you going to turn gay on me too?"

"NO! Just relax"

"Fine" She said tearing a check out of her check book, " here is the money for your school trip. Don't cause too much trouble."


	6. One Bed

**Utau: hey guys I'm back! School sucks as always but I'll update when ever I can! I just had exams for the quarter so things should update a bit faster I'm really sorry. Anyway In the previous chapter Ishizu discovered that Melvin had a boyfriend XD and they found out about the upcoming school trip so guess what?! THIS CHAPTER IS THE SCHOOL TRIP! YAY! anyway as I was saying thanks for reading!**

**Also a special thank you to Rainshadow999 for your reviews! **

**Now with out further adieu BAKURA DISCLAIMER!**

** Bakura: grrrr fine! Utau does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. thankfully**

**Utau: Whats that supposed to mean!**

**Marik: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Melvin:...or else**

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I smiled as I quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed my bag I packed the previous night before running downstairs. I smiled goofily to myself at the remembrance that in just a few short hours Melvin and I will have a room to ourselves for a whole 48 hours! My smile suddenly turned to a frown however when I realized Bakura was no where to be seen. I sighed and ran up to his room and banged loudly on the door.

"BAKURA! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

I heard Bakura grumble on the other side of the door before yelling back, "I'LL BE OUT CHILL"

A few moments later he came rushing down the stairs carrying his bag and ripping the toast I just made out of my hands and shoving it into his mouth.

"Hey! give that back what am I supposed to eat now!"I yelled at my slightly older brother. All he did was shrug in response. I sighed yet again, before grabbing my bags and chasing Bakura out the door, who had already finished my toast and was loading up the car.

**Marik's POV**

I groaned and rolled out of bed before lazily walking downstairs to see what Ishizu had made for breakfast.

"Good Morning Marik!" She chirped as I groggily walked into the kitchen.

" Yeah Yeah"

" Now listen up Marik," she spoke silently before sitting downa bowl of cereal infront of me at the table, "I want you to keep a close eye on Melvin for me. I know he got himself a...a boyfriend." Ishizu spat out the word '_boyfriend'_ like it was venom. She did always want nieces and nephews but she still has Odion and I. Well I guess she is very strict about following family rules but you would think she knew Melvin by now. When has he ever followed the rules? especially after..._that_ happened...

"Anyway," She continued interrupting my thoughts, " To be honest I don't trust Melvin. I feel like he'll uh...try to do _something_ to the poor boy..."

"Enought I got it," I cut her off, " I will keep a close eye on Melvin to make sure he doesn't rape his boyfriend."

"M-Marik! There is a more appropriate way of saying that."

I just shrugged.

**Melvin's POV**

I shoved my little bro in the car before slamming the door shut behind him. Sure I could have been a bit nice to him but come on really! He spent an hour double checking and repacking his suitcase because he didn't know if his clothes were good enough for the occasion. I mean for ra's sake what guy spends that long packing for a two night, three day retreat?! I groaned getting into the drivers seat and heading to school listening to the pleasant sound of my brother's bitching.

When we got there we saw that Bakura and Ryou were already there waiting for us. Ryou ran up and hugged me as Bakura walked over, smirking, to Marik spouting some nonsense. I didn't mind them much. I was too happy that Ryou was hugging me to even notice. Instead I just wrapped my arm around his waist and led him onto the school bus sitting him down next to me in the very back next to Marik and Bakura. It'll be a fun ride. (A.N. please use your lovely and creative imagination to imagine the wonderful and awkward things Melvin did to torture Marik and Bakura)

**Bakura's POV**

I watched Marik stretch himself out in the open after being trapped in a bus for two hours. It was captivating the way his midriff showing purple hoodie rose up even more revealing his perfectly toned tanned abs... bloody hell! what am I thinking?! I-I don't...I Can't...I mean I always sorta thought but i never...Oh ra. Shit I can't be thinking like this when I have to share a bloody room with the Egyptian for the next two nights. ugh just forget it.

If I thought that deep realization I had a moment ago made things the most awkward ever boy was I wrong. Our room only has one bed...

* * *

**Utau: That's it for this time guys thanks for sticking with it and sorry i was so slow I had the worst writers block and school was super busy with the play that is going on and everything but it ends this weekend. So for the next chapter I need your guys help. I am planning on adding a truth or dare game in the chapter with all the main guys from yugioh! so please comment any truths or dares you want to be put in and I'll put them in! Thanks so much and sorry again!**


End file.
